Electronic medical records (EMR) may be used by healthcare providers to conveniently store medical information of their patients. Electronic medical records may also enable healthcare providers to conveniently share medical information of their patients with other healthcare providers. A variety of privacy rules dictating how medical information may be shared by healthcare providers have been created to deal with a variety of issues relating to such electronic medical records. Some privacy rules do not permit a patient's electronic medical record to be shared with other healthcare providers without first obtaining consent from the patient.